Deacon's Night
by Reneeray
Summary: Deacon is on the prowl tonight


It was a dark and cold night in the city, the kind of night that sends a shiver down your spine. Deacon was sitting in the living room of his expansive penthouse suite at the top floor of the tall building. The penthouse was decorated in neutral colors of Black and white. Black leather sofas, white fur throw rugs, a waterfall and small pool. Deacon was sitting in the dark. The only light in the room was a blue cast and shimmer from the pool lights. Deacon starred into the dark pool, he watched as little yellow ducks floated innocently around. Deacon was tired, tired of Blade and his incompetent staff for always fucking things up. He was in a bad mood, a really bad mood. He had a look of disgust on his face as he thought about it all. The blue light in the room electrified his blue eyes even more. Deacon almost in a trance didn't hear Quinn as he came in, Quinn was Deacons right hand man, he was tall with long shoulder length brown hair, not particularly good looking and envious of Deacon. Quinn had no charisma or confidence with women as Deacon did. He was loud obscene and obnoxious. Sometime Deacon wondered why he kept him around. Quinn broke the silence: "Hey Deac, what are you doing sitting in the dark man?" Deacon was silent, just looked at Quinn with annoyance. "Deac I have a present for you"  
  
Deacon rolled his eyes, "Okay Quinn what the Fuck is it this time" (Deacon was afraid of Quinn's surprises!). "If it's another 12 year old virgin, thanks but no thanks" Deacon said with sarcasm. "Well Deac it is a Virgin, but she's not 12, she is at least 20, I saw her coming out of the Church on 5th Street", "she was beautiful, she had long blonde hair, and a killer body, from what I could tell, I could smell her, she's a virgin, she smelled sweet, I could barely stop myself from taking her. I know that you like the Pretty sweet ones" "I thought it might cheer you up" Quinn said with some regret in his voice.  
  
"where the fuck is she now QUINN" Deacon snapped.  
  
"I didn't touch her Deac, I followed her home, I know where she lives, If you want her I'll get her for you. This one's different. She smelled different, pure, innocent. There could be one small problem though, (with Quinn there was always a problem) she was wearing a cross, and I think she just had it blessed or something, I was picking up a pretty strong religious vibe thing. Who knows maybe she a nun or something?" (The truly religious were difficult prey for the Vampires, They run the risk of bursting into flames from consuming their blood because of purity of their souls, like drinking holy water)  
  
"Oh that's fucking great Quinn, A fucking nun?" said Deacon with annoyance in his voice, "Why are you even fucking telling me about this?"  
  
"Hey I didn't say she was a nun for sure" said Quinn "She just seemed different, someone I know you would dig" Deacon starred at Quinn for a moment, thinking about the girl Quinn had just told him about.  
  
"I feel like a walk, deacon said as he continued looking at Quinn," give me her address and I'll see for myself, If she is a nun I'll kick your ass when I get back"  
  
Deacon went to his bedroom to change. Deacon's bed was very large, with black satin sheets and blankets, red throw pillows. He sat on the edge of the bed, He did need a walk, to clear his head and get away from everyone at the penthouse. He put on a black button up shirt, black leather pants and his black thigh length leather coat. He looked good, and he knew it, he was strikingly handsome, pale skin, dark short hair that was long enough in the front to hang in his awesome blue eyes, perfect teeth, including long deadly sharp canines.  
  
Quinn watched as Deacon walked down the hall to the elevator doors, he didn't want Deacon to go out alone, especially with Blade on the hunt, but he new better than to push the issue. He hadn't seen Deacon in such a bad mood in a while, he hoped that the girl wasn't a nun and that Deacon would like her, just in case he planned to be scarce when he got back.  
  
Deacon walked slowly down the dark city streets, the cold night air felt good to him. He passed bums and hookers along the way. They were a quick meal but, Deacon wasn't very interested tonight. A hooker had seen him walk by. it wasn't often that she saw someone as good looking and dressed so nice in her neighborhood. She started to follow him. She finally caught up to him, he knew she was there, she called to him," hey baby I can make all your dreams come true" Which made Deacon smile, he thought to himself, that's my line! he stopped and slowly turned to face the women. She was actually attractive for a hooker, he thought to himself. She looked at the stranger in front of her, not her usual type of customer, she said to Deacon "baby you sure are handsome, I would really like to spend some time with you, I'll do anything you want to baby. Deacon's first impulse was to grab her and sink his sharp teeth deep into her neck. He could hear her heart beating. He resisted. She reached out and unbuttoned his jacket. Deacon said nothing, just looked at the girl through cold blue eyes. He thought to himself, whatever she wants to do, he was going to let her. She moved closer, he could feel her warm breath on his neck. She slid her hand inside Deacon shirt and rubbed his nipples. Deacon starred at her, saying nothing. She had no idea of the deadly game she was playing. She started kissing his neck and slowly working down from his neck to his chest, Stopping to suck hard on his nipples, Deacon let out an unintentional low moan. She was enjoying this. She could feel he was getting aroused. She then gently guided him into the nearby alley by pulling him by the waist of his pants She slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, reaching inside she felt him, she again started kissing his chest, moving down his body kissing and licking him slowly and taking him into her mouth, Deacon relaxed and put his head back on the brick wall. For a moment Deacon felt really good, she was talented. After she had finished Deacon pulled her up to him, His electric blue eyes starring into hers. He started to kiss her softly on the lips, she couldn't believe how turn on she was by this stranger, she very rarely ever felt passion with her Johns, she was starting to really melt in his arms and Deacon began kissing her more passionately as he felt his teeth sharpen, she felt it too, but she was completely under his spell, he moved to her neck, he could feel the pulsing of her warm blood in her carotid artery, she felt his sharp teeth graze over her skin as he bit down into her soft warm flesh, she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her, and let out a load moan. She didn't understand what was happening, she wanted him! She barely had enough strength to utter into Deacons ear "I want you" then she passed out. Deacon didn't kill her at that moment, but her life would be changing. She would become one of them.  
  
Finally he reached the address that Quinn had given him, it was a modest apartment building, Quinn had said she was on the second floor, left corner, Deacon looked at the window that would be hers, the lights were out, but Deacon noticed the fire escape was already lowered under that window. Deacon slowly climbed the ladder, making no noise, this was definitely not Deacon's mode of operation to be sneaking around at night looking in windows like a peeping tom, but something about what Quinn had said intrigued him, Quinn was not that intuitive, so if he noticed something there must be something. Deacon reached the window, lucky for him the curtains were open enough for him to see into the room, it was a bedroom, there was a TV on and the light cast onto the bed, where a small figure lay sleeping, Deacon immediately noticed that she was very beautiful, he felt his hunger stir as he looked at her, and even through the window he could smell what Quinn had described. He felt his sharp canines grow and moaned under his breath. He saw the small figure start to move, he wondered if she could sense she was being watched. She indeed was awakened from a deep sleep and felt a little unsettled, the TV was fuzzy, the channel had ended it's nightly broadcast. Deacon pulled his face back from the window and stepped to the side, just then he saw the curtains move, Lisa was looking out the window, she didn't see Deacon. Deacon waited, not moving, she left the window. Deacon got an Evil grin on his face, he knew she would be his. There was one thing he liked and that was a challenge. 


End file.
